Whisper Your Sins in My Ear
by Aya8
Summary: Has the chance of being similar to Lovingly Seduced Draco has smoothly executed his latest gamble of deflowering Ginny Weasley, but it’s the last part of the bet that slowly forces him to realize the truth. He fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whisper Your Sins in My Ear

Summary: (Has the chance of being similar to Lovingly Seduced) Draco has smoothly executed his latest gamble of deflowering Ginny Weasley, but it's the last part of the bet that slowly forces him to realize the truth. He fell in love.

Author Note: **(Possible working title)** I am aiming towards the bet being finished, the humiliation set and then flashes of what it was like when the two were together and why Draco had fallen in love without realizing it. I'm also trying to keep the chapters no more than five.

Warning: Will have angst, but even though I took a break (if you could call it that) I haven't changed my ways and am still a sucker for happy endings. A happy ending will inevitably ensue. If you prefer angst over happily ever after this isn't a story you'll like much. Most characters, just to be on the safe side, will probably be OOC!

Disclaimers/Spoilers: Another story sparked by the influence of Evanescence, more specifically October. Nothing belongs to me except the plot. No overly evil characters make appearances except Lucius; however I've made him slightly less evil.

Chapter One+

"_Can't run anymore, I fall before you, here I am, I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget, you're all that I am, take me home, I'm through fighting it.__Broken, lifeless, I give up, you're my only strength, without you, I can't go on, anymore, ever again,"_ October by Evanescence

Draco smirked at his friends' immature rowdy antics of slapping his back and clapping hands; he didn't need anyone's approval or admiration, because he had managed what no one else could. Not even Harry Potter himself, which in and of itself was enough. He had successfully seduced the virginal Ginevra Weasley and now, now she knew why he'd been so interested in her that first day of class. Humiliating her the morning after in front of everyone during breakfast in the Great Hall was the last part of the bet, of the bet that Draco had so smoothly executed.

Keeping the smirk on his face he turned to glance up at her and for a second his lazy bit of triumph faltered. He averted his eyes quickly, bowing his head and clearing his throat. _'What the hell?' _Slowly, composing himself once more, he lifted his gaze again.

"What? Can I help you?" he asked coldly, quickly turning his head into his shoulder to smother his laughter, which was his way of showing everyone how greatly amusing he found this situation.

He heard her take a deep, shaky breath. "Draco, th-that's not funny."

Draco growled with irritation and clucked his tongue loudly, showing his impatience. "Are you _still_ here? Don't tell me you're going to act like a little clinging pup! It was just sex."

She flinched, her eyes widened with hurt and watering from brimming tears. "Why won't you look at me then?" her voice asked with a hitch.

"Because I'd like to keep my eyes, thank you!" he sneered, still focusing on his Eggs Benedict.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her every move, watched as she swallowed, as she bit her lower lip, as she tried to contain the sobs. Shouldn't this moment be amusing?

"Was it me? W-was I not good?" she whimpered.

He slowly lifted his eyes, his heart panging at the question, to meet hers. Then in that moment he saw the greatest thing that could have happened, what he'd been hoping would happen, and the pang of whatever it was, was forgotten. He licked his lips, feeling the pleasure course through his veins for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been directly behind Ginny when she'd asked the question. "Oh no, you were just _savory_ pet."

She backed up swiftly, her back slamming in her brothers' chest, forcing her to continue staring at him in horror.

Why wouldn't she stop looking at him like that?

"I should have known it was a bet, an absolutely brilliant one at that!" Pansy licked her lips before a chuckle escaped. "Could you imagine a Malfoy falling for a Weasley? Oh wait, a _Weasley_ did fall for a Malfoy though didn't she?" Pansy slowly slid her legs out from under the table and stood up, advancing towards the red head, whose eyes just would not leave him be. Draco averted his gaze to follow Pansy's movement towards the three Gryffindors.

She reached out and gently took Ginny's chin in her hand before speaking softly, but just loud enough for everyone near to hear. "Face it Red, you will never be good enough for Draco Malfoy…" there was a pause, before it happened, the words that changed more than he cared to admit. "Oh? Are you going to cry? That's so cute! Draco look she's going to cry, I think you really did make her love you. This is just priceless."

Draco snorted as he looked up and the grin that had started stopped completely as he saw the look on Ginny's face. She did love him.

_I'll be damned, _he thought, not knowing what to think about that particular detail.

He couldn't look away as he soberly raised an eyebrow at her. "You can go now, you aren't needed or wanted anymore," he spoke softly to her, his gray eyes never leaving her brown ones.

He watched as a sob escaped her bow shaped lips before turning swiftly into her brothers arms. Draco noted the slight shock on Weasel's face, thinking it the only thing that stopped the red head from attacking. Draco watched as the boy carefully cradled his sister, his expression turning completely blank, as he pulled her towards the Great Hall exit. Potter, however lingered behind, and did something that surprised Draco so much he almost choked on air. Potter smiled at him.

"Malfoy," he spoke calmly, but with a warning of danger before he started to slowly walk backwards towards the exit, "you have _no idea_ how much you will begin to pay for this." Potter was still smiling at Draco as he walked out the door.

Draco was not smiling however and it wasn't because of Potter's threat. He wasn't afraid of Saint Potter or the boy weasel. _So why am I not happier?_

When the three…four, apparently the mudblood had dashed after them, spilling pumpkin juice all over the front of herself, had exited, Draco had slowly turned to his friends. "Ooh," he grunted jokingly, causing everyone at the table to snort with laughter. "I had best watch my backside."

"Right and don't forget to wish her a Happy Christmas before we all leave for the holidays," Blaise added, before lifting an egg filled fork to his mouth.

"Oh brilliant, you must Draco! I can't wait to see this," Pansy exclaimed, happily clapping her hands.

"No, I don't think…" Draco started before he noticed Blaise's raised brow. "What?"

"An extra thirty points for total annihilation," Blaise offered.

"How is wishing her Happy Christmas considered annihilation? It doesn't even level with what I did to Bones."

"Susan Bones wasn't in love with you either. Can you imagine Ginny Weasley's face when you say that to her?" Blaise asked with a huge grin that made him look all teeth.

"When exactly did you become so evil?" Draco wondered forcing a laugh for show.

Blaise's grin basically evaporated from his face. "I suppose it was when I got a tattoo, how about you?"

"Blaise," Draco growled warningly.

"It's not like they don't have one," he said, gesturing towards Pansy and the others. "Some of us aren't as lucky as you Draco; we didn't get to wait before doing our first task. Want me to tell you what I had to do just to get the mar-tattoo? Want me to tell you what I've had to do since then? A lot of us weren't able to _just_ get it, I didn't even want it."

Draco sneered. "Oh, you're so damaged and just so you know, I wasn't allowed to wait, especially after what happened with Dumbledore or had you forgotten? You remember how young I was when I had to do that and all you had to worry about was your next lay! Think about it! And at least you had a semblance of a choice; your father offered you a grace period after you received it."

Blaise's face paled, looking ashamed. "Your right, I'm sorry Draco. It's just not what I thought it would be like."

Draco folded his hands together and nodded, accepting his apology. "I know."

-----------------

Draco decided against telling Ginny Happy Christmas, he was too drained from the argument he'd had with Blaise. Being a Death Eater wasn't anything how they'd all thought it would be, especially after learning the Dark Lord was a hypocrite, only half blood himself. Of course that wasn't the only reason he didn't say it to her, Draco just couldn't figure out what that reason was.

"You don't seem too happy," Lucius spoke as he eyed his son sitting across from in the train booth.

Draco snorted. "I finally beat Potter at something Father, I couldn't be happier."

Lucius raised a brow and folded his hands at the head of his silver wolf headed cane. "Have you really? How?"

A slow smirk spread across his face for this was another aspect he'd been looking forward to. "I nailed his girlfriend; I know you've heard of her. Ginevra Weasley."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Ginevra _Weasley_? Another bet you and Zabini conjured no doubt?"

Draco was surprised to hear the anger in his father's voice; it hadn't been what he'd been going for. Draco had wanted to shock his father, not anger him. "Yeah, what's wrong with you?"

"Draco have I taught you nothing about gambling? It's going to get you into trouble, and to gamble with another's fate…I'm very disappointed."

"When are you not disappointed in me and how have I gambled with another's fate?"

"She loved you."

It was a statement, not a question. _Damn, how could he do that? How can he read through every little sign?_

"Yes and?!"

Lucius sighed. "She changed you."

"She did nothing of the sort,' Draco demanded, not sounding as sure as he would have liked.

Draco shivered as Lucius smiled evilly. "Oh my boy, my poor boy, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Are you threatening me Father?" Draco asked boldly.

An eerie calm fell over Lucius. "Not me, the girl."

"Ginny is threatening me?" Draco asked frowning starting to become very confused, "and when did you become so cryptic?"

"This girl must be the real deal. You spoke her name as if it were as natural as magic. I can't say I entirely approve, however she is pureblood and a very powerful witch."

"Father, nothing is going to happen. I guarantee it. It's over. I finished the bet, won it and that's that."

"Why must you always argue with me? Have I ever been wrong?"

Draco wanted to hold his tongue, but he found this conversation from the start to be uncomfortable. His father saying he'd fallen for a-for the…no, it was too disgusting to even think of. "Once," he said softly. "We pay for it every day."

Lucius eyed Draco, and he felt a shiver go up his spine. He may be able to talk to his father like a father, but Draco could never forget what the man was capable of. Powerful enough to be Voldemort's right hand man, manipulative enough to get out of Azkaban. Lucius had never physically hurt Draco…much that is to say, but Lucius knew how to play with his sons' emotions. No matter how cruel Lucius could be, or how much Draco hated him sometimes he was still his father.

_One day,_ Draco thought, _I'll write him a letter with something along the lines of this _'Dear father, I hate you, but the truth is I need you. You're like chocolate to me.'

"I shall pretend I didn't hear you say that," Lucius spoke with a whisper of a bark, hinting that there would be hell to pay at the mansion.

How brilliant.

---------------------------------------

Pansy smiled seductively as she eyed his position on the bed. With only silky black pajama slacks on and his arms folded lazily behind his head, he knew he looked sinful, but he wished Pansy would get away from him. Of course wishes never come true.

"Mm, Draco, you look so tasty," she spoke softly, going towards the edge of the bed, and then crawling up to him.

"What am I a dessert?" he asked, grunting as he tried to push her away gently. She refused to budge anywhere except for forward, crawling up his length. "No-Pansy get off me."

"You're kidding I'm sure. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to have you again? Ever since I thought you'd been dating that bitch I've been kind of crazy."

"Hey, don't call her a bitch okay," he said, trying again to push her away.

Pansy snorted. "You're funny. You can't tell me that you don't want me calling that red haired, freckled face, goblin a bitch. I might even start calling her your whore; it would suit her, even though technically she only had sex with you once, right?"

It was liked something snapped in him and Draco pushed Pansy roughly off the bed, her fall to the floor sounding incredibly painful. "Shut up, just shut up! Don't you talk about her like that!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy gasped in disbelief, pulling herself up to lean on the bed, still sprawled on the floor at the same time. However, just as suddenly as she asked the question, realization came over her. "Sweet Circe! She got you, didn't she? The mighty Draco Malfoy…you've really fallen hard haven't you?"

"I have not!" he snapped, trying to contain his voice. Malfoy's do not yell. "I just think she deserves a little more respect than that!"

"Says the person who destroyed her innocence in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts, you're such a hypocrite. Do you realize what you've done to her? Draco, I don't know whether to laugh at you or cry for you," she sighed despairingly. "I love you Draco and now I'm going to give you some advice. Do anything and everything you can to fall _out_ of love with her. Do this not for me, or anyone else, do it for you, because you will never be able to have her again after what you did."

"I am not in love with Ginny Weasley," he stated calmly.

Pansy stood and smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair. "Just keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it. Draco, I can't say that I'm not jealous, because I am. Merlin I am, to the point where if I were to see that girls face again I'd gouge her eyes out. I mean, I've loved you since we were eleven. She's only known you for a small amount of time and loved you even shorter, but she managed what I couldn't. I couldn't make you love me."

"Pansy…" at a loss for words he stopped.

"If you need me for anything, I will be here for you. Not all Slytherin slash Death Eaters are immoral. Just remember I'm still your friend."

Draco clucked his tongue with irritation. "What the hell is going on with everyone? I do not love…" he stopped abruptly, frowning. He could barely breathe. "Oh shit."

Pansy smiled down at him. "Goodbye Draco."

To Be Continued…

Well?? It's an idea I'd been playing around with ever since finishing Lovingly Seduced. I know the 'bet thing' is seriously over done, but I really wanted to do it. So hopefully readers will find something innovating about this story?!

Quotes used:

"'Dear father, I hate you, but the truth is I need you. You're like chocolate to me'" – Lost and Delirious (Awesome movie, one of my favorites, but if you plan on seeing it be warned that it's about two girls in love).

_Oh speaking of favorite movies I feel I need to share the awesomeness of __**The 10**__**th**__** Kingdom**__ (which is my number one favorite movie of all time). Check it out if you haven't seen it and make sure you have time…it's long!_

"Don't you talk about her like that!" –Max Evans – Roswell

"Was I not good?" - Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Could have been more…can't remember!


	2. Chapter 2

So like five years later…someone asked to borrow the first chapter to continue and it got my interest going again. Not gonna guarantee consistent updates, but hopefully that'll happen. This will be mostly in Draco's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think.

I'm still contemplating whether or not I should let the person that asked take the chapters I've already written and continue it. So I haven't decided fully yet. Again let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

He felt so foolish, standing out in the cold, just outside Honeydukes, a Malfoy had been reduced to spying and what was worse was whom he was spying on. Ginny Weasley had entered his life as a bet and ended up ripping through his heart, he could barely breathe with what he'd done to her; she had completely haunted him throughout the Christmas Holiday.

It was more and more everyday, what he remembered, what captured his attention, it was her delicious body, her perfectly curved legs, the freckles that spread along the bridge of her nose, the way her sexy mouth would curve to the side when she was only mildly amused about something, it was in the way she carried herself. In the day he could usually ignore his ever plaguing fantasies that could make him 'arrive' in his dreams like an uneducated, in the art of seduction, school boy, but the passionate interludes his dreams were creating at night were proving to be too much. Sometimes those dreams weren't even complete, with glimpses of a dampened sweaty thigh, or the gentle curve of her freckled shoulder, her hair brushing against his chest, her face when he'd taken her virginity. These were the ones where he'd wake up wishing he'd had his 'arrival', because in the day, in the light of what he unconsciously was doing he couldn't deny what his mind and body were telling him, and it was killing him.

For a time he'd deluded himself into thinking it was lust, that he'd only had her a few times that night, before that horrible fated morning, and hadn't been fully sated, that if he'd taken her only a few more times this obsession wouldn't be evident to so many around him, including himself. He was having trouble eating, paying attention to absolutely anything, Voldemort had scolded him for not focusing during a meeting, and the Dark Lord didn't even know what had happened. During a dinner Christmas party his mother had thrown, his parents had averted there attention from the happenings long enough to acknowledge the lump of nothing their son had become lodging in the corner with a glass of fire whisky. It wasn't pity he'd seen though, it had been understanding and sweet Circe had that knocked him for a loop because it seemed they both knew. Knew that he'd fallen from his high horse, knew that he loved someone.

So here he was, the day before the big return to Hogwarts, spying on the girl he loved more than he thought could be possible, watching her fiery red hair flicker like fire as she searched for what she wanted. He knew she loved sweets, its how he'd managed to catch her attention from the very start, chocolate is what they'd used for foreplay, and it was something he'd thought about giving her as a Christmas present. He'd even thought about buying an entire candy store just for her, just so she'd be with him again, so she'd be able to forgive him at least. Merlin he didn't even know if she was angry, but of course she was angry, he practically raped her innocence away with the stunt he pulled in the Hall.

Would she even be able to look at him again?

The problem was that he didn't know how angry she was. So angry that she'd refuse to talk to him, _would she_ even look at him with those beautiful seductive brown eyes? Merlin he needed her, she was like his chocolate or perhaps his personal sweet hell, she was addictive, he'd had a small taste and he required more, it was as simple as that.

"Draco, what are you doing in the cold?"

He jolted out of his glazed gaze then turned to see a bundled up Pansy, her lips were glistening with gloss, but trembling, her black leather gloves forming firsts, and it appeared as if she were trying to fight off the cold as much as possible. What a hopeless task.

"Pansy."

She frowned and then walked towards him, positioning her body directly behind him at the angle he was at, obviously trying to catch a glimpse of what he was so desperately staring at.

"I never noticed how pretty she really is," was all Pansy said, clearly landing her eyes on his target.

His heart physically hurt at those simple words and he found himself wondering what in the wizarding world he was going to do to get her back.

"Oh Draco," the sympathy in Pansy's voice made bile rise in his throat, she knew, she knew what would happen, Pansy was a girl. She had to have known and she let him do it anyway, why in the bloody hell hadn't she stopped him?!

"You knew."

She took a step closer to him, her front nearly touching his back, "I didn't know that it would specifically be her, but I knew it was possible for all of your conquests really. Originally I didn't even know it was a bet. You may have had feelings for her before you started because Draco, it was as if you were made for each other. I cried myself to sleep. Did you know? I knew that you made bets with Blaise, but I also knew one day you and Blaise would come to regret your choices and how you deal with being…well a death eater," she whispered the last part so softly that had she not been practically on top of him he wouldn't have heard it.

"How is what we do different from what you do?" Draco demanded harshly, trying desperately to keep his voice level as his eyes followed Ginny's movements, as he watched her eyes light up at the free samples the blond kid behind the counter gave her.

"I don't set out to destroy them, I just have sex and it's mutually beneficial for both of us, no strings attached. I don't have to worry about the guy trying to kill me in my sleep, or him getting too attached when I move on. I make my intentions clear."

"Try making your intentions clear to a sixteen year old virgin with a million brothers," he mumbled.

"Okay, so sometimes there may be a little more leg work for the guys, note I say sometimes, but no one forced you to embarrass her in front of everyone. You ruined her in front of her peers, so Draco, heed my advice, move on because she could never forgive you," she paused, and he felt the shrug the followed. "I wouldn't."

"I don't think I _can_ move on Pansy." Sweet Circe how he wanted to. He'd tried. A week in a half of her naked on top of him in dreams was making him frustrated sure, but it was the memories he had of her when they'd been alone, when he'd been trying to get her to say yes. It was in the way she smiled, the way she cared so much about stupid things, the way she showed him she loved him with just her eyes. He hadn't known, not even an inkling that she'd loved him so thoroughly, but he knew that he'd been happy, so the extra work he'd put into the seduction he felt hadn't been a waste of time. Looking back on it now though, from a different perspective how could he have thought that it would have been anything but love. He had what he wanted from her just a little over a week ago and he just needed it back.

To Be Continued…


End file.
